Rotary wing aircraft, such as helicopters, provide unique environments for the use of ball bearings, particularly in their rotor systems. For example, the bearings in helicopter swashplates and in rotor blade mounts must be specially designed to provide reliable ongoing use under the type of load and speed conditions that are unique to helicopters. Thus, the use of bearings in other types of machines is nonanalogous to rotary wing aircraft bearings in general and to helicopter bearings in particular. For this reason, bearing designs that are useful in other kinds of machines are not assumed by those of ordinary skill in the art to be suitable for helicopter swashplates, rotor blade mounts, etc.
The ball bearing for the main rotor of a helicopter generally comprises an outer ring, two inner rings and two sets of balls, all made from an alloy designated as CEVM-52100 with a Rockwell hardness of at least HRC 58, where “CEVM” stands for “Consumable Electrode Vacuum Melting.” The 52100 alloy nominally contains iron with 0.98-1.10% carbon, 0.25-0.45% manganese, up to 0.025 phosphorous, up to 0.025 sulfur, 0.15-0.30, 32% silicon and 1.30, 32-1.60% chromium by weight. The balls have a diameter of about 1.11 centimeter (cm) (about 7/16 inch (in.)) and there are usually 83 balls per row. The bearing includes a looped wire cage for each row of balls, for maintaining separation between the balls. The wire cage is made from a 17-7 PH iron alloy, which nominally contains about 16.8% chromium, about 0.8% carbon, about 7.3% nickel and about 1.2% aluminum by weight. Among other problems, the bearing suffers from breakage of the wire cage.